You be Romeo and I'll be Cinderella
by Elizabeth Uchiha
Summary: Story based off of Rin and Len's Romeo and Cinderella. Summary Fail xP Yao meets Ivan but after Ivan meets Yao's family, Yao has to make a decision. Ivan or his Family.


Ivan (Russia) x Yao (China)

This story is based off of the Vocaloid song Romeo and Cinderella, to be more exact, the PV for Rin and Len's version. It's more based off of the pictures than the lyrics xD

1234

How did this happen? Yao curled up in a ball crying his eyes out into a pillow. Yao's stronger than that, but maybe this could be an exception. It's not every day the love of your life is tossed out like a torn up old doll that could no longer be used. It wasn't Yao's fault, at least. Or maybe it was; Yao shouldn't have fallen in love with someone who his family wouldn't agree with. How did it start? School sometime, and to be more exact, the day he met the new kid, Ivan Braginski.

12345

School was already 3 weeks in when Ivan had come to school there with the rest of the idiots who already attended. Yao hadn't noticed him at first, maybe it was because of the fact the whole school had been talking about how this new student had been a former member of the Russian Mafia and other horrible rumors like that. Yao just decided to ignore the rumors and leave the new kid alone. Of course, Yao did see him when he entered the classroom; who wouldn't? The guy was extremely tall and had a large build. The desks in the classroom had been set up so every 2 desks were pushed together, so Ivan was just behind Yao, seated next to Alfred, a classmate who was always yelling right in Yao's ear.

Only two school days had passed and Yao could tell that Ivan had been either staring at Yao, or looking in the same direction for some reason. But Yao didn't mind, hell it was nice having attention in some form for once. At school, Yao didn't have many friends. Only a few in the Gourmet Cooking Club and one or two in other classes, but it wasn't like any of them were close to him. Home wasn't too good either. He lived with his 3 brothers and sister, and even though he was older, they seemed to find being bossy a lot more fun than listening to him.

A week later, Yao had just been through a meeting with his club and was going through his locker when he heard the sound of students laughing just around the corner. Yao closed his locker and went to investigate the matter. Not totally unexpected, but 3 or 4 students were standing around Ivan, throwing hateful words in his face about his appearance and his unofficial past that the rumors had made up. Yao felt bad about this and decided to intervene.

"Hey, leave the guy alone…." Yao blurted out as he approached the group. One was obviously Alfred, but this kind of thing was normal for him. Matthew was there as well but he didn't seem like he was trying to get involved in any of this in any way. Another was Gilbert; he was like this to pretty much anyone in the school, even to his brother. Finally, oddly enough, Kiku was there as well. That shocked Yao, because he always thought that Kiku was a kind hearted boy, or at least he always kept quiet. Ivan's face showed he was obviously shocked to see Yao there defending him.

"Yao! Care to join us?" Gilbert asked waving his hands around. Yao scoffed and shook his head stepping into the middle. "Go home. This isn't what you should be doing. Alfred, shouldn't you be at Football practice or something?" Yao asked as he stood in front of Ivan, facing the other 4. "I tried to tell him…." Matthew said in an odd tone. Alfred, who was shocked, although why was beyond Yao, grabbed his things and ran off; Matthew following right behind. That left Gilbert, Kiku, and Ivan.

"Kiku, you get your ass home right now, or god help me…." Yao said in an irritated tone. Kiku didn't move he just glanced down at the ground. Gilbert chuckled and shook his head. "I'm done with this shit, let's just go Kiku." Gilbert replied turning and heading off. Kiku turned and followed Gilbert. "Kiku, you damn well better be home when I get home." Yao called to him, knowing that Kiku heard him.

Yao sighed and faced Ivan, who was staring at Yao with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Yao asked softly. Ivan flushed slightly but nodded. "Thank you Yao. But you know, I could have taken care of them myself, da?" Ivan replied with his heavy Russian accent. Yao looked down at the ground, sighing. Ivan chuckled and patted Yao's head. "I'm sorry. I really am grateful for your help. I hate to admit it, but I sometimes resort to violence… I know I shouldn't but I can't help it, da?" Ivan spoke as Yao weakly swatted Ivan's hand off of his head. "It's fine, it's fine. But.. try not to use violence anymore, okay?" Yao asked, not really wanting to see any violent side of this man. Ivan's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

A week later and Yao found Ivan outside, sitting by a tree eating a sandwich. Oddly, Yao would have expected him to be eating something more like Chicken or some sort of meat. Yao shook his head and approached Ivan. "Hello Ivan." Yao said as he sat down besides Ivan. Why was Yao doing this? Oh right, he actually wanted to have a true friend for once and this is the only person he could think of that won't annoy the hell out of him. Ivan smiled and sat up a bit looking at Yao. "Hello Yao! How are you doing today, neh?" Ivan asked politely as he took another bite of his sandwich. "I'm fine, are doing okay?" Yao asked in return. Ivan shook his head. "No one has picked on me in days! It's all because you stood up for me…." Ivan replied happily. Yao flushed and looked up at the sky, noticing the dark clouds rolling in. "Um, Ivan I think we should go soon. It's going to rain…" Yao stated, still looking at the sky. Ivan nodded and finished his sandwich. "Hey Yao, could I ask you a question?" Ivan asked, crumpling his food bag up.

"Sure, why not?" Yao replied nodding his head. "Do you.. think we could be friends?" Ivan asked. Well that saved Yao a lot of stammering and embarrassment. "Of course! I mean… That sounds like a very pleasant idea.." Yao replied, trying to cover up his excitement. Ivan smiled and nodded happily.

Three weeks passed and now Ivan was doing something insane. "Yao! Today I'm going to drive you home!" Ivan had told him only an hour earlier. Yao thought it was a good idea, until he found out what exactly his vehicle was. "Are you out of your mind? I am most definitely NOT riding a motorcycle…." Yao protested, pointing at the motorcycle. It was a tad bit smaller than a normal motorcycle, but Ivan considered it to be one. "Here, I even brought you a helmet!" Ivan said cheerfully, handing Yao the blue motorcycle helmet with panda's scattered across it, since Ivan had remembered that Yao absolutely adored Pandas. Yao, whose love for panda's surpassed his fear, took the helmet and put it on.

"Well….? Is it cute? I like Panda's and if it isn't cute I won't wear it…." Yao shyly said; since he normally didn't say things like this out loud. Ivan laughed and patted Yao's helmet. "It's adorable, da?" Ivan encouraged as he slipped his own black one on and took his seat on the motorcycle. "Let's go, da? I already know where you live so it won't be too much of a problem." Ivan said patting the seat behind him. Yao flushed and looked away. "The only reason you know my address is because you saw it when I wrote it down to get that free panda you promised me…" Yao stated. "But you did get it, da?" Ivan smiled nodding his head. Yao sighed and sat down behind Ivan, pressing himself into Ivan's back. "Do you even have a license?" Yao questioned.

Ivan reached into his pocket and flashed his license to Yao. "I wouldn't put you in danger like that Yao! I am 18, I should be able to drive…. You can to right?" Ivan asked. "O-Of course I do!" Yao replied. Really, Yao didn't. Yes, he was 18, but it's not like driving tests were all that easy for him. His driving instructor was a mean old bitch. Ivan chuckled and started up the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight Yao!" Ivan warned, kicking up the stand and driving off. Yao instinctively wrapped his arms around Ivan's waist and held on for dear life. Ivan laughed as they sped off down the road, passing pedestrians and other vehicles. Ivan was enjoying this trip, smiling at all the people they passed and keeping his eyes on the road, while Yao was scared shitless; squeezing Ivan tightly and shutting his eyes. Soon they came to a stoplight and Yao's grip loosed as he sat up and looked around. "Ehe~ Is this your first time on a motorcycle Yao?" Ivan asked. Yao nodded sheepishly and rested his head on Ivan's back. "I see, well, let's take the long way, da? I saw this while driving here a few days ago!" Ivan managed to get out before the light changed and they took off, Yao desperately clinging to Ivan.

After a few minutes, Ivan nudged Yao, who sat up a little, but not enough to see the road. "Look Yao!" Ivan yelled over the roaring wind. Yao turned his head slightly and saw a large bay of sparkling water. Yao hadn't seen this lake in a long time; he used to come here a lot with his family. Yao smiled and watched the reflection of the sun on the water sparkle with the ripples in the lake.

Ivan soon arrived at Yao's house, stopping outside of it. "Did you like the lake, Yao?" Ivan asked as he helped Yao off the bike. Yao smiled up at Ivan. "I did. I used to go there when I was a kid… it's been a while." Yao replied, nodding his head. Ivan smiled. "I'm glad you like it, da?" Ivan replied, hugging Yao tightly. Yao blushed profusely; this was the closest he's been to Ivan, ever. Yao shyly returned the hug then pulled away. "See you later, da?" Ivan replied sitting back on the bike. "Oh, and keep the helmet." Ivan finished before taking off, waving to Yao. Yao held the helmet tightly, hesitantly waving back.

A few days later, Yao happened to be walking by the music room, when he heard a piano being played. It wasn't any song in particular, just chords being played. Yao assumed it could be Roderich or maybe Ludwig playing, but glancing inside he saw Ivan sitting at the keyboard, looking very lonely, with his back to the door. Yao gulped and opened the door, Ivan instantly stiffening. "I-I'm sorry! I was just playing a few notes, I didn't do anything else!" Ivan pleaded. Yao quirked an eyebrow and stepped closer. "Ivan, it's just me." Yao answered, chuckling lightly. Ivan visibly relaxed and faced Yao.

"Ah~ Sorry Yao. What are you doing here?" Ivan asked. "I heard you playing so I wanted to watch. If that's a problem I'll go…" Yao stated. Ivan smiled widely and pointed to a chair a few feet in front of the keyboard. Yao smiled and pulled the chair up and sat in front of Ivan. Ivan continued playing random chords that lined up with each other nicely. Ivan looked very concentrated, which surprised Yao. Then it hit Yao. He didn't know why or how, maybe it was the look in Ivan's eyes as he concentrated on something he sincerely liked that made him realize this, but Yao felt Ivan was someone important to him, but it seemed different somehow.

It didn't feel like the feeling you got when you cared about a friend. It was something different. But Yao's thinking was cut off when Ivan waved his hand in front of Yao. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooo." Ivan called, snapping Yao out of his thoughts. "Yes?" He asked. "I asked you if you liked it?" Ivan asked. Yao smiled. "It was lovely; I didn't know you played piano." Yao stated. Ivan stood up and stretched his arms out. "My sister Katyusha taught me. She likes instruments." Ivan explained. Yao nodded and stood up. "Let's head home now, da?"

For the next 2 week Yao tried to sort out his feeling more, and he came to the conclusion, at he has fallen in love with his closest friend, Ivan. But Yao didn't want to ruin his friendship with Ivan, so he kept it to himself. But now Yao didn't know if he could hold it in. Ivan and himself were currently sitting outside of the school building in a desolate place, quietly watching nature around them from their spot in the shade. Ivan had insisted on sitting side by side, which meant Ivan right up against him. Yao had been a bit uncomfortable at first, but now it felt…. Right. Yao glanced up at Ivan out of the corner of his eye. Ivan had been looking at him as well.

Yao flushed and looked down. "Ivan… Listen, I've really enjoyed these past few weeks but.. I need to tell you something." Yao stated as he turned to look at Ivan, fully confident. Ivan eye's widened. "Y-Yao! I'm sorry, if I did something wrong I can fix it!" Ivan stated. Yao was confused at first then chuckled. "No no Ivan, it's not that I don't want to be friends with you anymore! It's something completely different." Yao assured, waving his arms. Ivan nodded and leaned back against the wall. "It's just… For some reason I feel like I might… well… ehe…" Yao stuttered out, trying to get his words sorted. Ivan blinked then suddenly flushed a deep red, then smiled. "You might like me as more than a friend?" Ivan suggested. Yao blushed deeply and looked straight at Ivan. "Y-Yes."

Ivan smiled and reached up grabbing Yao's face. "That is good news, da!" Ivan exclaimed before placing a light kiss on Yao's cheek. Yao blushed and stared at Ivan. "Cause I like Yao too." Ivan smiled at him.

12345

A few months later.

"So what is it Yao-nii?" Yong Soo asked as Yao stood in front of his family; Xiang, Mei, Yong Soo, and Kiku. "W-Well, this is a bit embarrassing, but I feel I should finally do this. I'd like you guys to… to um meet my boyfriend." Yao said with a smile and light blush dusting his face. Mei and Yong Soo smiled widely and stood up. "Really? You have a boyfriend?" Yong Soo questioned happily. Mei nodded in agreement. "Y-Yes… he should be here soon." Yao assured. Xiang's face was still as emotional as ever, but Kiku had a look of slight irritation, but didn't say a word.

Soon enough, Yao heard the door bell and went to the front door. He opened it up to see Ivan, standing there in a nice looking out fit for once. "Hello Ivan….. Nice outfit." Yao commented chuckling. Ivan flustered and nodded his head. "Well I am meeting Yao's family, I should at least look presentable." Ivan stated as Yao pulled him inside, giving him a quick kiss before bringing him in front of his family. "This is Ivan Braginski." Yao said happily. Mei and Yong Soo visibly paled at the sound of his name, remembering a horrid and violent girl at their school named Natalia Braginski. Xiang's expression remained the same, but Kiku, he was obviously upset. Ivan shyly smiled.

"H-Hello Yao's family." Ivan stated shyly. Kiku wondered why he hadn't noticed this earlier, maybe he just never cared. Yong Soo and Mei nodded politely but backed up slightly. Yao noticed everyone's actions and cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong?" Yao asked. Kiku sighed and stood up in front of Ivan. "Why this guy, Yao?" Kiku asked, eyeing Ivan. Yao looked at Kiku uneasily, "Well… I really like him… He's very nice and gentle…" Yao admitted shyly. Ivan flushed and looked over at Yao encouragingly.

That's when Kiku snapped and smacked Ivan across the face, shocking everyone, including Xiang. "That's it get the hell out." Kiku demanded. Yao blinked and grabbed Kiku's wrist. "What the hell was that?" Yao questioned. Suddenly Yong Soo and Mei pulled Yao back as Kiku furiously shoved Ivan out of the house. Yao's eyes watered as he looked back. "W-Why? Kiku!" Yao called. Ivan looked at Yao's sad face closed his eyes. "Yao, I'm sorry, I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Ivan called as Kiku slammed the door in his face.

Yao's eyes widened as tears poured out of them. "W… Why? Why can't I actually love someone for once…" Yao asked as Yong Soo and Mei released him. "Yao-nii…. That man, his family is dangerous, you can't be with him!" Yong Soo stated. Yao glared at him. "If I thought he was a danger to me or our family I wouldn't be with him! But I love him, and none of you can stop me." Yao shot back. Kiku glared at him.

"I think I just did." Kiku stated walking off. Yao hung his head then ran up the stairs to his room.

12345

That brings us back to Yao crying his eyes out into a pillow. He didn't understand it. Maybe the universe just didn't want Yao to be happy. What else was he to do? Yao would never ever kill himself over something like this, so that wasn't an option. He wouldn't hurt anyone else either. He didn't know.

Suddenly a noise outside the balcony to his room caught his attention. Yao hesitantly sat up on his bed and looked out the open doors of his balcony. Suddenly he saw a hand pop up and hold the edge of the balcony. Yao instantly grabbed a book sitting on his side table and stood up, unsure of who it was, but instantly dropped it and ran outside seeing the Russian's head pop up. Yao quickly pulled Ivan up onto the balcony and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Yao." Ivan said quietly as he hugged him back. Yao shook his head and dragged Ivan into his room.

Ivan sat on the edge of Yao's bed as Yao himself cleaned his room up a tad. "Your family doesn't like me…" Ivan said breaking the silence. Yao closed his eyes and sat beside Ivan. "I know…. But that doesn't change how I feel about you…." Yao replied quietly. Ivan looked over at Yao and chuckled. "Kind of like Romeo and Juliet, da?" Ivan said trying to lighten the mood a bit. Yao chuckled and leaned against Ivan. "No… More like Romeo and Cinderella…." Yao stated looking up at Ivan. Ivan leaned down and kissed Yao lightly. "Well, Cinderella, what shall we do?" Ivan asked. Yao looked outside at the moon hanging in the dark sky. "Sorry, but Cinderella isn't good at making decisions." Yao replied.

Ivan smiled and wrapped an arm around Yao. "Lucky for you, Romeo has one." Ivan whispered to Yao. Yao looked up at him with a questioning look as Ivan explained a plan, one that shocked Yao and made his heart stop.

"Let's run away."

Yao visibly froze. Run away? He did love Ivan…. A lot. But was it enough to run away from his life? His family? Well the obviously didn't give a damn about his happiness. What about Ivan? Is he willing to run away for Yao's sake?

Yao smiled.

12345

Later that night, around 1 in the morning, Yao stood in his room, putting a few things in a small bag he would take with him. Ivan said his life was nothing but pain and running away with Yao would be perfect. Yao smirked to himself as he jotted something on a piece of paper and set it on the bed, using a book to hold it down so it didn't move. Yao looked at the clock and went out on the balcony staring at the moon. Ivan had left to get some things from his home and said he would return shortly. Yao closed his eyes and let the night breeze blow through his long brown hair tied into a pony tail. Yao was currently dressed in a dark black shirt and pants so he won't be spotted by anyone.

Soon enough, Ivan's silhouette appeared below, smiling up at Yao. Yao smiled and took one last look back into his room before tossing his bag down to Ivan, who caught it and slung it on his back. Ivan then opened his arms and motioned for Yao to come down. Yao smiled and stood up on the railing, before falling forward into Ivan's awaiting arms down below. Ivan caught Yao and swung him around.

"Hehe~ Let's go Yao-Yao." Ivan said carrying Yao away. Yao smiled and held Ivan tightly as Ivan carried him off.

12345

"WHAT?" Kiku yelled. Yong Soo had just come running down stairs screaming that Yao wasn't in his room. Kiku stormed up the stairs, causing the other siblings to follow. "YAO!" Kiku yelled when he opened the bedroom door, seeing the open balcony. Kiku's eyes searched the room the landed on the piece of paper on the bed. Kiku walked over and picked up the book, labeled "Romeo and Juliet" and tossed it aside picking up the paper.

"Romeo and Cinderella."


End file.
